disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
There Goes the Bride
Devon's father is getting re-married, and the Carters are relocating to Seattle, meaning that Raven won't be able to see him anymore. Meanwhile, Cory gets an annoying motion detector alarm. Synopsis Raven approaches Devon, but he doesn't look very excited. Raven promises not to pry and Devon thanks her and leaves. Eddie and Chelsea approach and it's clear that Raven is still interested. Raven suddenly has a vision of Devon showing Chelsea a gift for Raven. Raven tells Chelsea this and orders her to follow Devon until he reveals his secret gift. Chelsea finds Devon and tries to bring the ring up in conversation, but Devon tries to avoid it. Chelsea continues to badger him and Devon decided to tell her. He shows her the engagement ring. He bends down to tie his shoe and Chelsea assumes it was to propose to hr. Devon tells her the ring is for her father's fiancee. Devon also makes Chelsea promise not to tell Raven something else. Back at home, Cory gives Victor and Tanya their anniversary gift on month early. They both take the gift eagerly until they find out that it's "Clucky the Singing Chicken", which they both find annoying. Victor tries to avoid hanging Clucky up, but can't find any excuse not to. Cory tells them that Clucky's eyes have a motion detector. Later, Raven orders Chelsea to tell her what she found out about Devon. Chelsea tries to avoid answering her question, but Raven reminds her about the pact they made to tell each other anything. Chelsea brings up the engagement ring, but is pulled away by Clucky. Raven bring her back to reality. Chelsea tells her about the wedding ring and tells her that the ring was for Chandra. Raven asks who that is and Chelsea decided to explain everything from the beginning. Chelsea tells Raven that Devon is moving to Seattle after the wedding. Raven begins to cry. Eddie and Chelsea argue about why Devon didn't tell Raven and if it was the right decision or not. Raven is eating a large bag of cookies and Chelsea tells Raven not to call Devon. Raven decides to talk to Devon's father. Chelsea tells her that the wedding is right now. The group runs out of the house and to the church. Raven spots Devon and his father and Devon leaves. Raven comes out and approaches Mr. Carter. He turns around and Raven introduces herself. Mr. Carter tels her he has to walk down the aisle. Raven tries to follow, but Nadine gets in her way. Nadine is extremely happy that she is moving away from Raven. Eddie tells the organ player to go on break so he can play and stall while Rave and Chelsea go get a new plan in the bride's room. The bride is in the bathroom getting in her wedding dress. Raven disguises her voice as Chandra's mother and Chandra tells her that she had too many chili dogs at her bachlorette party. Raven decided to take the wedding dress. Back at home, Tanya and Victor try to get something from the kitchen without being detected by Clucky. The crawl on the ground, but Victor has had it. He stands up and Clucky begins to cluck. He takes the battery out, but Clucky still clucks. Cory tells that that Clucky has a built in power system and will be clucking forever. Back at the church, Eddie is playing "If you Happy and you Know IT" on the organ. Nadine orders him to play "Here Comes the Bride." He plays slowly to stall for time, but Chelsea tells him to play faster and explains the situation. He plays faster and Raven in thew wedding dress approaches the alter. The minister begins his speech. He asks if anyone has any objections and Raven says she does. She says she loves him son and that she's only 15, before telling everyone that she's not actually the bride. Mr. Carter asks where his bride is as Raven tells him about the chili dogs. She tells him that he doesn't want him to move. Devon takes Raven to the side and explains that there is nothing anyone can do about the move. He was avoiding her because he didn't know how to tel her and that he loves her. They kiss and the crowd claps before the minister reminds everyone that no one's gotten married yet. Chandra finally comes out and accuses Raven of stealing her husband. Everyone goes well and the wedding finally happens. Raven and Devon look at each other for one last time before the Cater family leaves the church. Dramatis Personae Starring *Raven-Symone as Raven Baxter *Anneliese van der Pol as Chelsea Daniels *Orlando Brown as Eddie Thomas *Kyle Massey as Cory Baxter *Rondell Sheridan as Victor Baxter *T'Keyah Crystal Keymáh as Tanya Baxter Guest Starring *Lil' J as Devon Carter *Jordan Moseley as Nadine Carter *Lawrence Hilton-Jacobs as Mr. Carter *Jossie Thacker as Chandra *Fitz Houston as Minister 212 Category:That's So Raven